


Present

by skyloftclouds



Series: Memoria universe [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: A bit of angst at the beginning, Fluff, M/M, No beta reader, Sephiroth gets a birthday present from Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloftclouds/pseuds/skyloftclouds
Summary: Cloud wants to celebrate Sephiroth's birthday and gets him a present. Sephiroth doesn't know how to feel about that.Featuring Sephiroth being terrible at coming up with names.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Memoria universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843069
Kudos: 41





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Oneshot of Sephiroth celebrating his birthday and then this happened. It's not much, but I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> It's also part of the same universe that my "Memoria" Oneshot took place in, but you don't have to read that one in order to understand this. :>

Sephiroth had never understood the purpose of celebrating a birthday. He knew that it was something various people did, but he wasn’t overly fond of the idea to throw a huge party just to celebrate his own birth. Especially now, when people resented him and his entire existence and wanted nothing more than to see him perish.

He saw the looks people gave him whenever he went out grocery shopping. They loathed him and the things he had done to them. Some of them avoided his gaze like it would turn them to stone and his touch as if it were poisonous. He couldn’t blame them though, they had every right to resent him.

Not everyone shared that sentiment, Sephiroth knew that. Before he was cast out of the Lifestream he had been given a chance to talk to her, the one he had killed so ruthlessly. She was the first one to forgive him. With a smile on her face she had declared that she would forgive him, while also asking him to atone for his sins.

Back then it had seemed meaningless to earn the forgiveness of a dead person, but now he was glad she had made the first step. Cloud was the second one to forgive him, albeit a bit reluctantly at first. Sephiroth had the feeling she had something to do with it, but since leaving the Lifestream he hadn’t been able to talk to her.

But all too often he had felt like she was there, watching over them making progress while also making sure not to interfere. Her purpose for now was fulfilled and Sephiroth had the feeling she was perfectly content with how things were currently.

Sephiroth had woken up without Cloud’s warm body next to him. The bed felt empty and he missed his boyfriend’s presence. He did remember Cloud saying he had to go to Seventh Heaven and pick something up, probably another delivery.

Reluctantly, he got up and dressed in some casual clothes. There weren’t any plans today besides Cloud wanting to celebrate Sephiroth’s birthday. Some comfortable clothes would suffice.

Sephiroth wasn’t even sure if this date was the correct one. They had found out after a rather long talking session with Vincent that Sephiroth had been born in winter. Though the exact date is a bit blurry for the former Turk, but they had settled for today.

His thoughts were disrupted by the front door opening. “I’m home!” It was such a simple greeting, but it warmed Sephiroth’s heart. Home. _Their_ home.

Cloud placed something on the floor and came over to their bedroom. “I got you something as a present.” Sephiroth got up and walked over to Cloud, hugging him and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Welcome home, sweetheart.” Cloud chuckled and ran his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair. “I wasn’t gone that long, silly.”

“How about I show you your present? I bet it’s eager to meet you.” Eager to meet him? What on Gaia had Cloud gotten him?

His question was answered the moment they walked over to the small box sitting on the ground. Inside was a small, black cat. Sephiroth stared at it for a second, trying to process the fact that Cloud had bought him a cat. “Happy birthday, love!” Cloud hugged him and tugged on his arms to pull him down in order to give him a kiss. After they separated Cloud looked at him with a slightly concerned expression.

“Seph?” He looked down at Cloud. “Do you like it?” The cat looked up at them and meowed, the sound made Sephiroth’s heart melt. “I love it, thank you so much.”

He crouched down and touched the soft fur, had he ever touched a cat before? Cloud watched him the entire time with a happy expression on his face. “I was a bit at a loss on what kind of present to get you…” Sephiroth smiled. “…but then I remembered that you once mentioned liking cats.”

Cloud had remembered that? Sephiroth had mentioned it once or twice during their casual talk sessions. It didn’t seem like something Cloud would remember, especially because it was pretty random.

“You remembered it…” Cloud laughed. “Of course I did! How could I forget what you like?” Sephiroth shrugged. That made Cloud climb up onto his lap, putting his hands on each side of his face and staring into his eyes. “You know I love you, Sephiroth.” “Yes.” Cloud kissed him softly. “You deserve happiness.”

The cat jumped onto Cloud’s lap and meowed. “Ah, we haven’t given you a name yet.” Cloud looked at Sephiroth, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I’m bad at coming up with names, Cloud.” That didn’t seem to convince him, and a sigh escaped Sephiroth’s mouth.

“Fine. How about Noir?” Cloud raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. “Naming your black cat ‘black’ in French, you really _are_ terrible at coming up with names, huh?” Sephiroth huffed and looked away, feeling how a slight blush made its way on his face.

Cloud grabbed his hands and let their fingers intertwine. “You know… that’s why I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also over at Twitter if some of you are interested to see my daily rambling: @cloud_botherer


End file.
